Squawker the Parrot
is an American action comedy video game series published by Power Bulldog Interactive. It is released on May 11, 1997. Info The game series follows a little silent parrot named Squawker, who lives in Bird Kingdom in a country called Magicland. He can outsmart his enemies by using his vacuum cleaner to copy abilities as his superpowers. So, Squawker must save the world from an evil hawk named Emperor Hawk, who is making nightmares. Games Main *''Squawker the Parrot'' (1997) *''Squawker Adventure'' (1998) *''Squawker in Magicland'' (1998) *''Squawker and the Rainbow Maze'' (1999) *''Squawker and the Three Gems'' (2000) *''Squawker Goes to America'' (2001) *''Squawker Superstar'' (2002) *''Squawker in Space'' (2003) *''Squawker Saves the Crackers'' (2004) *''Squawker: Heart of the Bird'' (2005) *''Squawker: Cat Quest'' (2006) *''Squawker: Year of the Hero'' (2007) *''Squawker: Trouble in Magicland'' (2008) *''Squawker: Dream Rescuer'' (2009) *''Squawker and the Fox Squad'' (2010) *''Squawker's Wild Ride'' (2011) *''Squawker Superstar 2'' (2012) *''Squawker Returns in Magicland'' (2013) *''Squawker Strikes Back!'' (2014) *''Squawker's Big Yarn Adventure'' (2015) *''Squawker Jam'' (2016) *''Squawker Makes Friends'' (2017) Spin-offs *''Canvas Curse-inspired game'' *''Mass Attack-inspired game'' *''and the Rainbow Curse-inspired game'' *''Pinball Land-inspired game'' *''Dream Course-inspired game'' *''Avalanche-inspired game'' *''Block Ball-inspired game'' *''Star Stacker-inspired game'' *''Tilt 'n' Tumble-inspired game'' *''Battle Royale-inspired game'' Characters Main Characters *'Squawker the Parrot' - a parrot who can fly, squawk and use copy abilities after beating up with his enemies. He has green feathers, orange beak, red and yellow tail and orange legs. Squawker is the main protagonist of the game series. He is inspired by Kirby, Klonoa and Sonic the Hedgehog because of his similarities. *'King Crow' - a crow who rules the Bird Kingdom and have a neutral relationship with Squawker. He has blue feathers, orange beak and legs. King Crow is wearing a yellow snow beanie, purple vest and black belt on his body. He is inspired by King Dedede and Knuckles the Echidna because of his similarities. *'Flappy the Duck' - a duck who can quack and fly. He has light green head, white stripe on his neck, brown body, yellow bill and yellow legs. Flappy is Squawker's best friend. He is inspired by Miles "Tails" Prower because of his similarities. *'Susie the Parrot' - a parrot who is Squawker's love interest. She has light purple feathers, orange beak, red and yellow tail and orange legs. She is Squawker's love interest. She is inspired by Amy Rose because of her similarities. *'Emma the German Shepherd' - a german shepherd who is Squawker's helper. She has *'Panther Knight' - a panther who works as a dark knight. He has purple fur, black nose, yellow eyes, whiskers and grey patch on torso. Panther Knight is wearing a light blue mask, light gray cape, white gloves and metal vest. He is inspired by Meta Knight and Shadow the Hedgehog because of his similarities. *'Fresh Skunk' - a skunk who helps King Crow as his assistant. He has red fur, yellow nose, white patch on torso and yellow stripe on tail. He is inspired by Waddle Dee because of his similarities. *'Emperor Hawk' - a hawk who tries to taking over Magicland. He has brown feathers, gray beak, red eyes and gray legs. Emperor Hawk is wearing an orange cloak with a hood and a necklace with a red gem on it. He is inspired by Nightmare and Dr. Eggman because of his similarities. Supporting Characters *'Goofball Bat' - a bat who is a space jester. He has *'Loudmouth Buzzard' - a buzzard who *'Blobby' - a blob who is a friend of Squawker. He has *'Benny Gazelle' - a gazelle who is one of Squawker's animal friends. He has *'Windy Eagle' - an eagle who is one of Squawker's animal friends. He has *'Katty Catfish' - a catfish who is one of Squawker's animal friends. He has *'Sleepy Cheetah' - a cheetah who is one of Squawker's animal friends. He has *'Gluegirl' - an octopus who is one of Squawker's animal friends. She has *'Peck Woodpecker' - a woodpecker who is one of Squawker's animal friends. He has *'Prince Goose' - a goose who is a prince. He has *'Linda the Fairy Tabby' - a tabby cat who is a fairy. She has *'Horner Beetle' - a beetle who is the proclaimed king of the insects. He has *'Ninja Cat' - a cat who is a ninja. He has *'Swordsman Lion' - a lion who is a swordsman. He has *'Jumpy Fish' - a fish who can hop on ground. He has *'Bomb Snail' - a snail who can explodes. He has *'Birdy' - a bird who *'Cleaner Cat' - a cat who always carry a broom. He has *'Pokey Polar Bear' - a polar bear who uses ice powers. He has *'Laser Fly' - a fly who can shoot lasers. He has *'Spiky Pufferfish' - a pufferfish who are invencible. He has *'Rock Cricket' - a cricket who is made of rock. He has *'Smasher Jack the Wolf' - a wolf who is a fighter. He has *'the Bat-inspired character' - *'Blasty Eel' - an eel who *'Stomper Rhinoceros' - a rhinoceros who *'Beastly Squirrel' - a squirrel who transforms into a monster. He has *'Jolly Squid' - a squid who can jump. He has *'Boomerang Tiger' - a tiger who throws boomerangs. He has *'Superbird' - a canary who is a superhero. He has *'Doo-inspired character' - *'Microphone Rat' - a rat who always carrys a microphone. He has *'Speedy Roadrunner' - a roadrunner who can run faster. He has *'Fire Owl' - an owl who is the keeper of a fiery area. He has *'Heavy Hippopotamus' - an hippopotamus who *'Invincible Alligator' - an alligator who uses a hammer. He has *'Puncher Wasp' - a wasp who is a professional boxer. He has *'Cooker Pig' - a pig who is a chef. He has *'Flame Wolf' - a wolf who is made of fire. He has *'Snowball Polar Bear' - a polar bear who can make ice cubes and throw them. He has *'Cheetah Knight' - a cheetah who works as a space knight. He has *'Water Crocodile' - a crocodile who can spout water. He has *'Lightning Eagle' - an eagle who is the keeper of a cloud kingdom. He has *'Brother Mouse and Sister Mouse' - two mice who are twins. They has *'The Sun and the Moon' - a sun and a moon who *'Painter Cat' - a cat who is a painter. He has *'Pokey Raccoon and Loki Fox' - a raccoon and a fox who are gatekeepers. They has *'Bomber Dog' - a dog who loves to throw bombs. He has *'Richmond Fox' - a fox who is the leader of the Fox Squad. He has *'Guardian of the Woods' - a talking tree who keeps the forest of Bird Kingdom. He has Common features Gameplay The gameplay of the main series contains 2D platform style, which is similar to the Kirby games, Klonoa: Door to Phantomile and classic Sonic the Hedgehog games. Cutscenes The cutscenes are made of hand-drawn animation, but the gameplay is made of pixel animation. Also, the cutscenes are used by hand-drawn animation software, TVPaint Animation and outsourced by Supernova Emerald Animation. Music Other media TV series See Squawker and Friends Gallery Title Cards and Logos Characters Squawker the Parrot.png|Squawker Official Artwork IMG_20180729_123212490.jpg|Squawker is using his vacuum cleaner, CopyPower. Concept Art Screenshots Trivia *'' '' is inspired by Nintendo's Kirby, but with several bits from Sega's Sonic the Hedgehog and Namco's Klonoa. Category:ModernClassicGamer's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:Bricky Blocks' Ideas Category:Video games Category:Power Bulldog Interactive Category:Video game series Category:Squawker the Parrot Category:Franchises